To love and be loved
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: Bruce met his wife in Africa, and for years after that meeting they were happy, traveling around the world and helping people. Until Fury recruited him to find the Tesseract and brought her to the light, catching Loki's attention, thinking he can use the woman for his use. Everything fell apart after that.
1. Prologue

**So, just to clarify a few things. This story is based almost solely on the Marvel movies, but a few of the comic things thrown in there. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I was a mutant, not a very powerful or useful one, but there was no denying what I was.

I had the ability to absorb someone's... energy from their being. I wasn't sure exactly what I absorbed; life force, aura, spiritual energy, but whatever it was, I could take it. I figured at a young age the more fit and young any living being was, the more I could take from it, whereas if I were to steal some energy from an old woman, or a withering plant, I would get barely anything in comparison to taking the same amount of energy from a healthy man in his prime, or a healthy strong animal.

My power never worked on inanimate objects, and as I grew older and studied health sciences, chemistry, supernatural sciences, and biology; I began to make sense of what exactly I was.

At the age of thirteen mutants became known to the public.

As they emerged into the public eye, I was presented with more research of what I was. I was able to seek out and learn more about who I was, and how my power worked. I excelled at all my classes in high school, graduated at the age of 16 and opted out of going to college. My parents, not being around or as loving as normal parents, were not around to care. I spent two years gathering information from my home, working at a retail store and saving every amount of money I had.

At 18, I left my home and bought a one way trip to Washington DC, where I stayed for a few years studying the political views of mutants and my kind.

At 22 I came in contact with another mutant over the internet and bought yet another plane ticket to the United Kingdom to meet with him.

I spent two years with him, letting him teach me certain things about my powers. He had a more general form of mutant powers, passive empathy, regarding emotions.

He had a theory, thinking I had a talent similar to empathy. Where he could sense, read, and manipulate someone's emotions, I could do the same with their energy.

We became close friends, him teaching me certain things about myself, but eventually he had taught me everything I could know, and I deemed it time to move on in search of more information.

I moved around a lot, my life going by in a blur. Eventually I went from trying to learn everything I could about my own mutation, to just trying to get by with what limited resources and money I had. Quite a few times I was resorted to draining people of their energy, knocking them out and emptying their wallets.

Not something I was particularly proud of.

Some how, I had ended up in Africa at the age of 27, after following a rumor I had on a mutant in the area who could heal using energy in the air around her. It turned out she just so happened to not be a mutant, but a very talented healer in a village that the natives thought was blessed with super natural power. Although she was good at healing, her gifts were greatly exaggerated and I decided to move on.

On a particular night, I was walking the shadows of the streets in a tiny populated town, my stomach rumbling for food. I was looking around, trying to find someone who looked like they had a good amount of money in their pockets who happened to be around the empty area I was in.

I noticed him walking around, the only one in the area. He also seemed to be leaving the tiny village, which was perfect. He had a backpack with him. I decided he wouldn't miss a few dollars from his pocket, and I was hungry.

I stood around the corner, leaning against the wall and waiting for him to walk past. When he came into my general vicinity, I tried to focus on him, ready to suck out all his energy and knock him out.

A slow trickle started to pour out of him and into my body, and I saw him stop, curious just a few yards ahead of me He held his stomach, kneeling over. He was probably wondering why he was getting weaker... tired.

In the next second, what was a trickle exploded into a massive rush of energy I'd never experienced before. The man hunched over, letting out an almost animistic growl.

I let out a gasp, unable to control it now. The energy exploded throughout my body, feeling as if electricity were going through my veins instead of blood.

My mind subconsciously shut off my mutation, stopping the flow of power. I cried out, falling to my knees and bring both my fists down on the pavement. I knelt down, eyes closed, body shaking and hyperventilating. I barely registered the fact that my fists hitting the pavement caused the sidewalk to crack and break under them.

I felt like I could demolish an entire city while at the same time feeling as if I was about to throw up and pass out cold on the street.

After a few moments my body stopped shaking enough for me to come to my senses and look up. I glanced at the man with the backpack, who was hunched over still and breathing heavily, his eyes closed. As if sensing I was looking at him, he turned slightly, glancing at me. The expression on his face was a cross between anger and agony. I let out a gasp, trying to stand up. I stood, feeling dizzy and saw my world tilt to the side. I caught my fall with my hand, slamming my palm against a near by fence. It cracked under my hand and I let out a cry, jerking away and falling over on my back.

I heard the man let out a loud sigh, before seeing him stand up out of the corner of my eye. He pushed his damp hair away from his face with one hand, and slowly turned to look at me.

I started to hyperventilate.

"What... What did you do to me?" I managed to rasp out, sitting up and raising my arm in front of me when he stepped close.

"I could ask you the same thing..." He muttered, looking me up and down, a slight frown on his face. "You don't know what you almost let loose."

His words scared me, although I knew not why and I started to back away from him. I clenched my hands and felt the hard ground crack under them.

He frowned a little more, his eyes darting to my hands. He took another step towards me and I backed away more, managing to stumble to my feet.

"Don't touch me." I glared at him. "Don't... don..." I walked backwards, my feet stumbling over themselves. My head snapped to the side, seeing a group of young teens turn the corner. I debated on calling out for a moment, asking for help, but I stopped, fearing they may call the police. That was the last thing I wanted.

"I won't hurt you." He said, slowly. "I don't know what you did, but I think you should come with me." He held his hand out to me, and I was aware of the kids eying us. Probably wondering what a woman in a defensive stance was doing with a man reaching out to her in a mini crater in the street. "You have some of... of my strength. You can't control it."

I stared at him long and hard, my body still shaking. "Are you..." I cleared my throat. "Are you a mutant?" I whispered.

His eyes crinkled behind his glasses and he smiled. "You could say that."

I glanced at the kids again who where standing there, whispering amongst themselves. I looked back at him and let out a breath. "If you hurt me, I will drain every ounce of energy you have in your body."

He smiled again, although it was stiff. We both knew it was a hollow threat, considering how well that worked the first time.

I took his hand, snatching my back pack off the ground. "Let's go to the railway. I can buy a hotel for us in town."

I felt uneasy about it, but I nodded. If he was a mutant, I supposed I had nothing fear. I was amongst my own kind after all.

* * *

After a few awkward silent hours, we managed to reach a big town nearby and he paid for a motel room.

He handed me the keys, his fingers brushing against mine.

A jolt of warm fire bolted through my arm, leaving my nerves tingling. I averted my eyes and snatched my hand away, ignoring the feeling. He cleared his throat.

I reached towards the door knob, and ended up crushing it in my fist. I let out an angry growl as he sighed, pushing the door open himself.

We walked inside and he stood there for a moment, watching me. "Just... uh, just sit. I'll get some tea, okay?"

I nodded, showing I understood. In truth I didn't really feel like moving anyways. My body ached. I sat on the torn, beat up love seat gingerly.

I sat there for who knows how long, hearing him bustle about in the kitchen. Eventually he walked back out, two cups of steaming hot tea in his hands. He handed me one and I cautiously accepted.

I sipped it slowly, watching him sit across from me on the foot rest. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

"I... I'm sorry. I was just trying-"

He held his hand up and I ceased talking. "No need. I know how hard it is for someone who's different in this world."

I sat there, not knowing what to say. I was shocked. Without knowing what to say I just introduced myself properly, realizing I didn't know his name.

"My name is Sarah."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Bruce."

* * *

**Three and a half years later**

* * *

"Doctor we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

Bruce let out a chuckle. "Well those I actively try to avoid."

Natasha ignored him, and held up a phone before setting it on the table. "This is the tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." He slipped on his glasses, picking up the phone, eye brows furrowing.

"What does fury want me to do, swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's were I'd be."

"So fury isn't after the monster?" Bruce wasn't quite sure he believed her.

"Not that he's told me." She seemed calm. Unnaturally calm considering she knew what she was facing. Bruce briefly wondered if it was a front, and for a moment thought that maybe she was actually _scared_.

"He tells you everything?"

Natasha hesitated before leaning forward. "Talk to Fury he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

"No one's gonna-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Bruce slammed his palms on the table, face contorting in rage. Natasha jumped back, startled and snatching a gun from under the table. Immediately Bruce backed away, smile on his lips.

I'm sorry that was mean; I just wanted to see what you'd do." Natasha's body tensed, while Bruce raised his hands slowly. "Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess. Okay, Natasha?"

There was a second of silence before Natasha held a hand to her ear. She _had_ looked scared.

"Stand down. We're good here."

"Just you an me?" Bruce let a smile tilt his lips.

Natasha looked wary and leaned away from him. In a moment Bruce turned serious.

"Potential catastrophe, huh?" He fiddled with his hands for a moment. "My wife. She doesn't get involved."

Natasha seemed surprised. "Wife?" Bruce mentally kicked himself for saying that. "The mutant you've been traveling with, is your _wife_?"

He regarded her for a moment, before inclining his head. "Not legally I suppose, but we were married by a priest, in a church, and that counts more then some government paper. Going on three years now."

Natasha nodded, more to herself then him. This was interesting. She'd have to make sure to update some files when they got back.

Bruce interrupted her thoughts.

"She doesn't get involved. She has nothing to do with any of this, and her powers are of no use to you."

Natasha looked at him, and smiled ever so slightly. "Of course."

* * *

I smiled, tears in my eyes. "I'll miss you."

He kissed me, his hand cupping my cheek. "I'll miss you too."

"Don't you get hurt out there Bruce." I smiled, holding on to him and shaking. "I don't know what I'd do with my life without you."

He sighed deeply, air filling his chest as he pulled me to him. "I love you Sarah. Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it. These people will take you away, they'll make sure you're safe, okay?"

I nodded, clinging onto him.

* * *

"It's an impressive cage, not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger then you." Fury didn't skip a beat.

"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. Did you know his wife has a very interesting mutation?" Loki smiled, looking at the camera. "It's very useful."

Fury ignored his jab.

"How desperate are you?"

Loki and Fury continued talking, but all eyes were looking towards Bruce now, not at the screens. He was frozen to the spot.

Bruce ambushed Fury almost immediately after he had left.

"Her plane landed safely twelve hours ago. Two agents escorted her to a prepaid hotel. She's perfectly fine." He assured Banner.

"I want an update right away. Call your agents. I want them to check up on her."

Fury inclined his head, regarding the man. "Okay."

He took out a cell phone, dialing an unknown number and putting it on speaker phone. It rang a few times before a man answered.

"Sir?"

"Are you still stationed out side Sarah Banner's hotel?"

There was a long pause. Bruce felt like he was going to have heart attack. "Yes sir."

"Is everything fine there?"

"She hasn't left the apartment all day. No one in or out."

Bruce felt his breath leave his body in relieve. He was about to ask to talk to her, when Fury nodded to himself. "Keep it up. Make sure she's safe." and promptly snapped his phone shut.

Bruce nodded, relief spreading throughout his body.

* * *

"Sir, what should we do about the video we got off of Loki?"

Fury closed his eyes, sighing. "Nothing. Don't let Banner see it, don't let him know. The last thing we need is the Hulk on this ship."

Agent Hill pressed her lips in a tight line, glancing at the floor for a moment. "He will find out eventually. I'm surprised he didn't figured out that call was fake."

"After the world is out of immediate danger, and the tesseract is safe. We must put national security over personal need. I want no record of that video on our system. File it away somewhere. Not even Agent Romanov can know."

"We don't even know what happened to the tesseract or her for that matter, sir."

There was a long moment and Fury closed his eyes, sighing. "It killed her. There's no way she survived that."

* * *

I was crying. It hurt all over. I just wanted it to be over. I wanted it all to be over. I couldn't even use my powers, it hurt just to try. Who were these people? What did they want with me? I sobbed, blood trickling down my lips.

The man above me raised his fist again.

"_Enough_, Barton."

I jumped at his voice, looking up as he emerged from the shadows. Fear crept in my belly. He patted the camera, sitting on a tripod next to him. "This should make an interesting video for your companion." He smiled, looking at me. I wanted to throw up. "I'm sure it'll get him quite stirred up."

I looked up at him, blood trickling in my left eye. I desperately wanted to wipe it away, although my hands where bound. The man sent Barton away, which I was glad for.

"You know, I never would have thought of this, until Barton told me the nature of your... condition."

I nearly laughed at that, but even that hurt too much. A man I didn't know, walked up with a large brief case. "Ah. Here it is." The main man smiled, laying his palm on the case. "Time to see if this works."

He opened the case and continued talking. I think he just liked the sound of his own voice. Or maybe it was for the camera. "You're weak enough, that you have no control over your condition." He looked appreciatively into the case. My mind was too fuzzy to fully comprehend. "In all honesty, I wonder if you'll even make it." He turned toward me, kneeling in front of me. "I guess we'll see, right?"

When I didn't respond, he smiled widely again. In the next moment he took a spear, and cut a deep gash across his arm. He didn't so much as wince.

I was too weak to fight the hand as it grabbed the back of my neck, tilting my head up. The man in front of me, the one with the cut arm, held his arm to my lips. I sputtered and coughed as blood rushed into my mouth. He was surprisingly calm, keeping his wound to my lips as my mouth filled with his blood and I had no choice but to swallow.

It was disgusting, and I coughed several times.

After several mouthfuls, he pulled his arm away, tucking it to his side. I gasped, a weird feeling spreading throughout my body. One of his men took a syringe and injected me with another dose of his blood into my arm. I winced, struggling anew against my bonds.

"What... what did you do?" My voice was weak and hoarse. It was almost like, I could _feel_ his blood going through my body. My heart sped up so fast I thought I might be having a heart attack. I had his blood in my system, but my body seemed to be rejecting it.

"It'll all be over soon."

The man took the case, and removed a glowing cube from the box. I stared at it, uncomprehending. He smiled, gazing down at the object with lust. He slowly looked at me, and put his other hand on the top of my head, thumb resting on my fore head. I felt a weird form of energy start seeping from his hand.

In a moment, the energy increased momentously, and I gasped out loud. My mutation kicked in automatically. The last I felt this kind of power... was when I met Bruce. Whatever he was doing, it was amplifying my mutation. It was absorbing it all; my mutation out of control.

In the next instant he plunged the cube of light into my chest.

I screamed. I couldn't do much else. Just... scream. It hurt. More then anything I've ever felt.

The man in front of me was gasping, face contorted in pain. Somehow, through that pain, he still seemed to have a smile on his face.

It wasn't long after that that I blacked out.

* * *

He fell to his knees. He wasn't expecting that to hurt. He'd wanted to use his magic and blood to amplify her powers, but he didn't expect her to draw his magic out of him. She more then absorbed it, she _took_ it into her body.

Loki backed away, his men helping him up before he pushed their arms away. He didn't seem to care.

The woman was convulsing, thrashing around. Loki told one to turn off the camera, as he picked up his spear. In truth he felt really dizzy and weak, but he didn't believe in showing weakness in front of his men.

He stood, breathing heavily and walked up to the women. He wasn't lying to scare her. He truly didn't know if she'd die because of this. He knew she probably would.

She was still convulsing, her head lifted towards the ceiling, mouth foaming. In a second, her skin started to blister, burning from the inside out. Her eyes glowing blue, mouth open.

Loki reached out, placing the spear against her chest. Power seeped from it, into her. It seemed to stabilize her slightly, being in contact with the spear.

He wasn't sure how'd she'd turn out, but he nearly felt giddy at the thought of all the things this new weapon could do for him.

If she survived that is.

* * *

"We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury took a step forward.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony remarked.

"You know damn well why. Back off!"

Bruce regarded the two men as they bantered, meeting eyes with Steve when he glanced at him. He looked back and forth between the two men.

"Everything special about you came off a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let' go a few rounds."

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty... and tiny.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Doctor Banner back to his-"

"Where?" He paused, holding his arms out. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

Bruce interrupted him, growing agitated. "In case you needed to kill me, but you cant. I know I tried." He paused, looking around the room a moment, gauging everyone's face. "I got low. I didn't see an end so I bullet to my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I met my wife. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone else here at risk." Anger welled up in his chest at the thought of his wife. "You wanna know my secret agent Romanov, you wanna know how I stay calm?" There was a moment of hesitation in the room before Steve spoke.

"Doctor banner, put down the scepter."

Bruce glanced down, shocked. When had he picked this up? That's when the computer across the room started to beep, and he was distracted.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the tesseract?

"I can get there faster-"

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it!"

* * *

Natasha sat next to Barton, and snapped her head up to meet his eyes. "_Don't_." She stated. "Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were every trained for."

Barton continued. "Loki. He get away?"

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where?"

Barton shook his head slightly. "Didn't need to know. Didn't ask." Nat got up, walking to look out the window of the door, Barton sat up, reaching for some water. "He's gonna make his play soon though- today."

Natasha turned abruptly. "Then we gotta stop him."

"Yeah? Who's we?"

Natasha shook her head, keeping her eyes level with his. "I don't know. Whoever's left."

Clint looked away, thinking. "Well I... If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I suppose."

She walked over, sitting next to him again. "Now you sound like you."

He looked up at her. "But you don't" It didn't slip past him that her face tensed up and she looked away. "You're a spy, not a solider. Now you want to, wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

Natasha looked at him a moment, unsure what to say. "He didn't... I just." She looked away, letting her voice trail off.

"Natasha..."

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." Clint nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence before Clint sighed to himself, taking another drink of water. Natasha noticed.

"What?"

Clint shook his head. "Loki had me do something terrible."

Natasha felt her eyes go hard. "Clint, I told you-"

"No, you don't understand." He interrupted her. Natasha looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Banner's wife."

He saw understanding come across her face. "Is she dead?"

Clint shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure." He sat there, staring down at his hands. "He had me tie her to a chair and beat her to a bloody pulp." He let out a breath. "She begged for me to stop..."

Natasha sat next to him. "That wasn't you."

Clint let out a shuttering breath. "I know..." He paused. "He sent me away after I was done. I heard her screaming not long after that. I don't know if she's alive. Didn't ask."

Natasha nodded, licking her lips.

"We tell no one. Not until this is over with."

* * *

Natasha stared at the woman before her, a flurry of emotions going through her body.

So _this_ is what became of Banner's wife.

The woman stood, or rather hovered in the air above the roof in the contraption Loki had built. Her hair was whipping around wildly across her face in the wind, and her eyes shone blue, opened wide in horror.

Her mouth was opened in a silent scream, tears leaking down her cheeks, cooling the fire of her skin and leaving black marks in their wake.

It didn't look like Tony was coming back. Captain America gave the order.

"Close it."

Natasha thrusted the spear through her heart, and if possible her eyes opened wider, a scream finally erupting from her lips. Natasha fell to the ground as a wave of energy erupted from her. She continued in a never ending scream.

Natasha gaped at the woman, who was still frozen in the air, energy pouring out of her.

All in all, Natasha wished Loki had just killed Sarah.

What he'd done to her was a fate worse then death.

* * *

**Prologue**** is done. :) Please leave a review! **


	2. Unstable

She lay still. No one knew when she would wake. It'd been six days. She lay still, as if sleeping, lying a room deep under ground where Fury had insisted she'd be safe.

Bruce was a wreck, Thor was worried he would never get home again without the tesseract, Tony didn't have an answer for this one, and Bruce's sadness was making him desolate. Fury didn't know what to do.

Looks like even _he_ doesn't know everything. Natasha was angry, angry Fury didn't keep her safe, angry Barton had to do what he did, angry at everything.

Barton himself felt immensely guilty, he couldn't even look Bruce in the eye.

To everyone's surprise, Bruce did not Hulk out at the news, or even when he demanded to see the video. He watched, face expressionless and eyes hard. Then he locked himself in her room for three days, sitting on his knees at the edge of her cot and crying into her stomach.

No, he did not get angry, he instead lost all his will power and fell into despair.

He wasn't even angry with SHEILD, or at least not at first. It was after the fourth day, when they finally asked him to leave so they could run some tests.

He stood, lashing out at the doctors. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He managed to hit one, before guards came in. Fury followed right after, Tony hot on his heels. Bruce started to hyperventilate.

In the end, they shot a tranquilizer into his neck, and was carried away by Tony. Everyone was just glad The Hulk still hadn't made an appearance. His sadness and grief was a lot more wanted right now then his anger.

When he finally woke up on the fifth day, he surprisingly was not angry with them. If anything, it seemed his fire was all but gone now, not even a spark. He went to her room, sitting and staring at her, various tubes and machines connected to her body.

Doctors ignored him, bustling around her body, trying to figure her out.

Loki was offering no information, the one time they interrogated him brought forth no answers. In truth, SHEILD at the moment was more concerned with Bruce, fearing he would turn against them.

Thor refused to leave the bunker, not even entertaining the idea to visit his Jane. He refused to leave until his mission was over, with Loki and the tesseract both safely in Asgard once more.

With every day that passed, he grew more and more depressed, knowing he needed Sarah to get him home.

Steve had left, being called to other duties, but even his mood was tainted. His feelings went out to the woman, and Bruce.

Tony was the unlikely hero in this case. He was the only one who could coax Bruce away from Sarah's immobile body, if only for a moment to eat and rest. He would even sometimes sit next to Bruce, managing to get a few words from the man from time to time.

He even made him smile, _once_.

Eventually, he too was called away, exactly a week after the battle, leaving Bruce's side and imploring the man to come with him.

"Buddy, I know you want to help her, but maybe you just need some air." Tony stood behind Banner, watching the tense muscles of his shoulders as Bruce sat at her bedside, eyes trained on her face. "Even for just a couple days; the doctors will call immediately if anything changes."

Bruce didn't twitch, giving no signs that he was even listening to Tony. Eventually, Stark sighed, resting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Offers still open, whenever you want to take it." There was a long silence, Tony was hoping Bruce would answer him. When he didn't Tony frowned, patting his shoulder. "Take care big guy."

As Tony let the door shut behind him, Bruce reached out and grasped Sarah's lifeless hand in his.

* * *

On the eleventh day, she opened her eyes.

Bruce happened to be in the room at the time, sitting in a chair across the room holding his head in his hands.

She sat up slowly, looking around and eyes landing on Bruce. Bruce, noticing the movement, slowly lifted his head. A gasp erupted from his mouth, face contorting in surprise.

She just stared at him, face unwaveringly blank. Machines around her started to beep rapidly, but they both ignored it.

Bruce stood, instantly walking to her, managing to stumble once. Just then the door opened and a group of doctors rushed in all bustling and raced to her.

They shooed Bruce away, and he was too shocked to react, other then stumbling back, letting them through. His eyes never left hers, and she just stared, letting the doctors bustle over her.

The doctors grabbed her wrist, taking her pulse, they asked her her name.

"Are you dizzy? Can you remember anything?"

"Do you need some water?"

"Can you tell us what you're feeling?"

She finally looked away, slowly turning her head and looking at the people around her.

_"Die."_ Her voice a steady monotone, rolling off her tongue like silk, so elegant and scary at the same time. Everyone froze. _"All of you." _

Flame and energy seemingly erupted from her body, her eyes turning black as coal. The doctors were thrown back, hitting the walls. Bruce fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall. He gasped in pain, immediately feeling the Hulk rear again for the first time since New York.

He let out a noise halfway between a groan and a growl.

He writhed on the floor for a few moments as she slowly stood, walking towards him casually, hips swaying. She rested her thumb on his fore head, and he cried out in pain.

_"There's only enough room for one monster here."_ She said, her voice completely level and with out emotion. _"Now begone._"

And then Bruce blacked out.

* * *

The room shook and the lights flickered. He rolled his eyes. If he didn't have this gag on him, he'd probably be grinning right now.

It looks like she was finally awake.

* * *

She walked down the hall slowly, staring forward. Fire erupted in her wake, and guns fired, only for bullets to disintegrate as soon as they touched her. Her hair floated in the air around her head, eyes dark and focused.

Loki stood in his room, facing the door. He could feel her coming. The door burst open, and there she was, in all her glory. _His creation._

Her hair floated around her head like black fire, vibrant against the blue fire surrounding her body. She stood there a moment, fire filling the door way before she raised one arm towards him.

He flew across the room, pinned against the wall feet above the floor by an invisible force.

She stepped into the room, fire following her. _"I remember you."_ Her voice was deadly level. She closed her eyes a moment, tilting her head back and opening her mouth slightly. She twitched her fingers and his gag and hand cuffs fell away. Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes, staring at Loki. _"You will die this day." _

Loki managed a smile, his eyes hard on hers. "I think not girl."

One side of her mouth twitched in a smile and he flew across the room, hitting the floor hard.

Loki looked up at her, panting but still managing to smile. "I have power over you." he reminded her, and she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, regarding him.

In the next moment, He reached his arms out towards her, and her eyes widened in shock as she flew backwards, rolling on her side on the floor. He'd actually meant to knock her across the room, but this was acceptable.

She pressed her face to the floor for a moment before jerking her head up, face contorted in pure anger and mirth. The first emotions to cross it until now.

Loki chuckled, staggering to his feet and clutching his side. "My power flows through yours. My blood pumps your heart." A laugh bubbled at his lips. "I have all the power I need here."

She stared at him for a moment her lips tensing together in anger before she shrieked in pure fury. The lights in the room shattered over head, and the room erupted in blue flames.

She screeched wordlessly, her arms reaching out towards Loki again. Loki was slammed against the wall, and immediately she was in front of him. She screamed again, face an inch from his own and plunged her hand into the wall as Loki managed to move out of the way and ducked around her arm. He staggered around her, still holding his side. She turned her head, looking at him with such fury. In a flourished move, she yanked her arm out of the wall, causing most of it to crumble and fly around the room.

As she jumped at Loki, her fingers like claws, fire charged shooting from her fingers as she clawed at him. They played this dance for a few moments, Loki always evading, managing to knock her off balance only once.

As she jumped at him once again, Loki clamped his hand around her neck, turning and slamming her against the wall, his other hand grabbing her arm as she tried swiping at him.

Instantly she froze, her arm above her head and inches away from clawing his face.

"ENOUGH!" Loki screamed, letting his magic flow through her, and in turn her energy flowed through him. Loki stared at her eyes, never breaking his gaze. She stared back, mouth open in horror, eyes filled with pain.

"No. No. Nononono." She tried to move away but her body would do no more then twitch. Loki pressed his body flush against hers in an attempt to get her stop moving. Blood began to pour down his nose. "No. I don't want this. Make it go away. You did this. You can make. it. _go_. Get it out of me." Tears began to leak from her eyes. Loki looked at her hard.

"No. I can't" His voice was hard, and uncaring. He increased the output of his magic with a grunt, closing his eyes against the sudden pain coming over his body She screamed, as Loki opened his mouth, a painful gasp escaping his lips. They both fainted.

When the agents finally arrived after managing to put out the fires blocking their path, they found both of them on the floor unmoving.

She no longer had fire enveloping her body, and her eyes were reverted back to their natural state. Loki was lying face down on the floor, his body covered in sweat.

People rushed in, they dragged her away, snapping cuffs around her wrists and ankles, and several agents with guns followed, one with the spear trained right at her heart.

Loki didn't wake for the rest of the day.

They didn't know when she would wake again, but they needed to do something. Fury ordered her chained, and locked away in an observation room that would now double as her room.

Bruce eventually woke up the next day, although Sarah and Loki were still not awake. Upon questioning he revealed what had happened; he'd been injured and felt the Hulk coming forward before Sarah had knocked him out.

The doctors ordered him to stay away from her until she woke, claiming she was unstable and dangerous.

Bruce was heart broken.

Fury decided it was time to call an old friend for a favor, who might be able to help them.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, and the first things that registered was that her head hurt. Sarah tried to reach her hand up to rub her forehead. Metal clanged together, and her hand stopped mid air. Eyes snapping open, they zeroed in on the chains around her wrists, chaining her to the bed frame.

Eyes narrowed, she tried to disintegrate them. A painful cry escaped her lips, as the chains glowed blue, absorbing her energy output.

It hurt.

Her head snapped up, as the door swung open. She sat up quickly, eyes trained on the man who entered, wrists straining against her bonds. She wasn't able to stand, but she could move around the bed freely at least.

He came right up to her bed, ignoring the desk on the far side on the rood and studied her for a moment before smiling.

"My name is Charles. Charles Xavier." She said nothing, but stared at him. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

Sarah did not tell him that the idea of them being friends was preposterous. Instead, she just sat there, still as a statue, eyes staring into his soul, feeling around for all his secrets. "I'm here to help you."

"Why you?" She said, her eyes never leaving his. Xavier seemed surprised she spoke at all, her soft voice filling the silent room. "You didn't have much luck controlling Jean." His eyes widened in shock, and she knew she'd hit a nerve. Her face didn't change as she continued. "Did they think I could be tamed as easily as your little pet? And look at how good that turned out for you." Sarah cocked her head to the left, eyes swirling black once more. "Maybe if you hadn't killed her, she could stop me. Maybe even kill me. A power like Phoenix would be a worthy foe."

Xavier narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "This isn't about her. This is about you." She interrupted him, face immediately contorting in anger. She jerked her hands up, chains going taut.

"No, this is about you." Her voice held so much mirth and cruelty it could almost be felt in the air. "You killed her you know; you lead her to madness. If you hadn't caged her, she could have learned to grow into her power." He began to shake his head and she leaned forward, shoving her face in his startling him from speech. Her arms were immobile behind her, blood starting to prickle against the metal as she pulled, The metal glowed blue. "YOU WILL NOT CAGE ME!"

The lights blew out and Charles was rushed out of the room by guards.

Charles rolled out of the observation room, shaking his head.

He didn't look up at Fury as he spoke. "Her mind is a loss to me. She has so many blocks, and what I can reach is so confused and jumbled it's impossible to process." He drew in a deep breath, looking at Fury. "Her powers are beyond anything I've ever felt, and it's made her crazy beyond comprehension. I don't know if your Sarah is even in there anymore. Her feelings are so raw and uncontrollable, she could snap one moment and have no emotion the next. Completely unstable, and no conscience what so ever. She would feel no remorse or guilt upon murder, at least not in this state."

He shook his head slowly. "I came here as a favor to you and Logan, but I will stay as a favor to the myself." He closed his eyes.

"Can you help her?"

"We can pray."

* * *

She sat on her cot in pitch black. All the lights had been blown out and broken. She sat, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arm resting across the tops of them.

She laid her chin down on her arm, and stared straight ahead, looking at nothing and not processing anything.

She was like this for hours.

No one bothered her.

* * *

They scheduled a routine. Twice a day, she would see Xavier. Once in the morning and once in the after noon.

She never once asked about Bruce, never asked about Loki or the outside world. She actually didn't say much of anything, only speaking when she wanted to make a jab at Xavier and hurt him. He didn't know how she knew certain things about him, like how she knew about Jean, and when asked, she forfeited no answers.

Sometimes Sarah would respond with anger, or frustration. Most times she kept her face annoying and unwaveringly blank, staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes.

Very few times Xavier sparked a response from her. Bruce would watch these exchanges through security feeds of her room, his heart breaking a little more every time.

Once, Bruce asked for permission to talk to her, and Xavier told him he would ask her. The results had not been favorable.

She sat, looking sideways at the wall, no emotion on her face.

"Do you remember the love you felt for him?"

"No."

"You don't love him anymore? He is your husband. Surely you should at least want to see him." Xavier pressed again.

Her head slowly turned to face him, and her hair started to float around her. Her skin glowed like blue embers. "Do I look like his wife to you?" She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Xavier sighed, his eyes softening. "No, I suppose you don't."

Bruce willed himself not to break down, hearing her speak those words out loud. She refused to see him, and he was hopeless without her. The council asked Charles to try a different, more direct approach. The results had also, not been favorable.

Subtly, in the middle of asking her a question, He tried slipping his way into her mind, tried breaking down her barriers and getting Sarah to open up to him.

The instant he tried, pain coursed into his mind and he was shut out.

Her face grew angry. _"Get out."_ She seethed, and Xavier frowned.

"Please, we just want to help you."

She frowned, eyes going dark. "_No_."

Xavier tried once more, his mind searching out but only meeting resistance. "Sarah, just let me in. Please. We can work this out toget-"

"LEAVE ME BE!" She shrieked, pulling on her hair. "GET OUT!"

Xavier rolled away a bit shocked at her sudden out burst as he was repelled from her mind. His eyes and voice remained firm. "Let me in Sarah, I can help you."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled, glaring at him, small bursts of blue fire flowing from her fingers, the cuffs restraining them from becoming pillars of fire. "_I will kill you_." Tears began to leak down her cheeks despite the anger so apparent on her face.

"You deny who you are, you are letting your power control you. You are weak." She growled but he continued. "Be _strong_ Sarah."

Her eyes focused on him, rage burning in them. "I. am. STRONG!" Fire burst out of her mouth and she screamed wordlessly, pulling against her cuffs. Charles quickly exited the room.

He took a moment to compose himself, before seeking out Fury in the camera room, who no doubt was very upset by what he saw. Director Fury, along with Bruce and Logan, who Xavier had brought with him, were all staring at the camera feedback.

Fury didn't look up from the screens as Xavier rolled in. "Well that didn't go as planned."

Charles frowned "No kidding."

Bruce looked up, eyes full of sorrow. "Is there no helping her?"

The room was deadly silent.

"I have an idea. Director, if I could have a word?" Charles asked, to which Fury nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Bruce turned once more toward the screen, his hand resting on it. Several guards had rushed in, and he watched them sedate her as she struggled, waves of energy knocking several back.

He closing his eyes and rested his forehead in his palms. "I love her, even now."

"I know bud." A gruff voice let out. He knew the Logan was there, but had yet to acknowledge him since he entered the room. There was a long pause. "The Prof ain't makin' no progress with her."

"I can't help but think she's going to turn out like..." Bruce trailed off and the room fell into silence. They both knew who he was talking about. The incident had been all over the news. The man behind him let out a shuddering breath.

"She was wrong you know." Bruce lifted his head, looking at the man as he turned to leave. "Xavier didn't kill her; I did." He looked over at Bruce. "I was the only one strong enough to; the only one who loved her enough to manage to... to break through to her."

Bruce turned away from him as he shut the door behind him. His shoulders began to shake with silent sobs as he pressed his forehead against the screen.

* * *

**End of chapter two.**

**Well, there you go. Please leave a review. :)**

**Obviously, Xavier is not dead, and was never killed by Jean. Yay!**


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

Loki was not surprised when his door opened as the two people walked in. In truth, he knew they'd come to him eventually. Try to get him to tame his beast. Fury walked right up to him, although Charles stayed by the door. Fury stood in front of him for a moment, staring down at him.

"You can subdue her?" Well, he got right to the point at least.

Loki smirked, eyes boring into the man."And why should I? What is in it for me?"

"You made this _thing_." Fury stated, eyes sharp. Xavier frowned at his wording regarding the woman, but remained silent.

"And that makes me responsible for her actions?"

Director Fury frowned. "Yes, it does actually." He expected a snark remark from Loki, but was surprised to see the look of deep thought cross his face.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki spoke up. _"Curiosity killed the cat."_ He smiled, looking up into Fury's face. "One session."

* * *

Since her out burst they had asked Stark to make better restraints. Now she was chained down to the floor, a metal blindfold-headband of some sort covering her eyes. Tony claimed they would absorb the energy she gave out and flow it back out into the air. They didn't bother asking him how he made them, only asking one thing _"Will it work?" _

Tony was nearly insulted when they had asked.

Sarah was on her knees, chained down and panting heavily. It was obvious she was trying to break out of her bonds, obviously not found of them. Her teeth bared, her lips curling back when she tried, only stopping when she heard the door open.

She cocked her head to the side, ceasing her frivolous attempt at escaping, and listened as foot steps drew closer.

She jerked away from the hands that touched her cheek, lips curling downward. Strong hands grasped the back of her neck and held her in place. A sharp pressure pushed down on her the metal covering her eyes before it was removed. She blinked several times before glaring at the agents surrounding her, guns pointed right at her face.

Loki walked in behind them silently, her eyes following him as he kneeled down in front of her.

He looked at her for a second before turning his head and motioning for the guards to leave. "Get out."

They exchanged looks with each other, not moving. Director Fury's voice sparked to life over an intercom.

"Do as he says."

Several of the men grumbled to themselves, but did as they were told. Once they were gone, Loki sighed, turning to look at Sarah once more. They didn't talk, but just stared at each other for a moment. Eventually Loki moved his legs forward, sitting down on the floor cross legged.

"You look like an animal." He sighed.

The corner of her lip twitched upwards and she jerked in his general direction, unable to move much in her chains.

Loki didn't react, but instead looked her up and down for a moment before raising his arm towards her. She jerked back, but once again didn't have a lot of room to move.

Loki casually laid his palm against her heart, and the other over his own before dropping both his hands to his lap. Her body went slack in her chains, and they both bowed their heads.

* * *

He looked around the rooftop, his hair blowing in the light breeze. In front of him she stood, wearing a pure white dress and facing the scene over playing in front of them. Black widow stood, holding a spear, and it pointed right at her heart. She was crying, and although he could not hear it, he knew if she could scream she would be.

Loki walked forward a few steps, moving to stand right beside her. Her dark black hair was blowing in the wind, dress fluttering softly. Her face was as blank as ever.

Loki thought she looked beautiful; calm like this.

He turned his head forward again and watched in silence.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her head slowly turn in his direction. He stared straight ahead. The widow's mouth was moving, but he could hear nothing. He watched, glancing up, noticing Iron man fly into the worm hole.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice almost sad.

Loki turned to look at her calmly. He thought for a brief moment. "Because I can feel your pain." He looked forward again, just in time to see Natasha stab her. "And I don't want to."

As the her in the memory began to scream, Sarah winced and turned away from the scene. As she did, it and her dissolved away into black dust, blowing away in the breeze.

Loki turned around and was now facing a different scene.

Clint Barton was beating up a woman in a chair, who was sobbing, her hands tied behind her back.

He stood watching, before he turned away, not wanting to watch.

He turned and saw himself in the memory, who although, was facing the scene, had his eyes closed and head cocked to the side, brows furrowed.

Sarah stood next to him, looking at his face. She looked at the real Loki, her face a blank mask.

"You disgust me." She walked forward, circling him. The sounds of her sobs and the sickening noises of Barton abusing her body all but filled the room. "You feel no remorse for what is going on; I can sense you feel no guilt." She continued to walk around him, while he stared at his self from the memory. "Yet you can not manage to even _look _at what you have done."

Her face contorted, anger marring her features. _"Why are you here?"_

"I told you." Loki stated simply. She gave a cruel laugh, and once again Sarah and the scene dissolved away into black sand. Loki now faced a cliff over looking the ocean, but it was black, and waves stirred angrily. He felt the stinging of rain his his face.

Sarah stood at the edge of the cliff, facing the ocean. She looked over her shoulder, turning her body and holding her arms out, as if beckoning Loki to take in the view.

Her hair whipped around wildly about her face, her clothes soaked, and the rain picked up harder, lighting striking into the ocean behind her.

"Look at what you've done." She said softly. She let her arms fall back down to her sides slowly, and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and taking a long, deep breath. Loki stood there, unmoving and watched her. Sarah opened her eyes, staring at the sky. Lightning stuck and then she was gone. Loki looked around, wondering where she had gone.

The hair on the back of his neck lifted, and he turned just in time to see her raise her arms and push him over the cliff.

He felt the wind whoosh past him, the sound of the nearing waves, angry and demanding.

As soon as he hit, he gasped, his eyes opening. He was standing in Sarah's containment cell, looking down at both their sitting forms.

She walked up from behind him, staring at herself.

"Your magic flows though my soul." She whispered voice hoarse with some emotion he couldn't place. Loki looked at her, but she just stared at her body, her knees bending as she kneeled down, reaching a hand out to her own cheek. "Your blood flows through my body." She visibly shivered. _"We are bound."_

Loki bent down, looking at his own face. "That is why I am here." He said, closing his eyes.

Then he opened them.

Sarah opened hers too, and she slowly lifted her face, sweat glistening over he forehead. They stared at each other for a moment, before, wordlessly, Loki stood and left the room.

Her eyes followed him the entire way.

* * *

"Hello Sarah."

She said nothing, but just watched the man roll up to where she was. As usual she couldn't move, chained to the floor as she was. At least they hadn't put the blindfold back on.

"I hear you've had a session with Loki this morning." She didn't respond. "How was that?"

Sarah met his gaze, unblinking. Xavier let out a sigh, looking down at the file in his lap.

_"He was in my head."_

Xavier looked up, startled. She'd spoken so softly, he wasn't sure she had even said anything. Not to mention she almost never responded to him. "Excuse me?"

Sarah looked away now, eyes glazing over. "He was in my _mind_." Her breath hitched. "Not even you can go there." She whispered. She looked at him for a brief moment, her eyes filling with tears. _"Am I a bad person?"_ Sarah looked at his eyes for no more then a second before staring at the wall again.

"Sarah?" Xavier leaned his shoulders forward a bit, craning his neck to look at her face. She just continued to stare at the wall, eyes far off, like she was some where else.

She didn't respond to him, and after almost fifteen minutes, Xavier decided to leave.

As he turned his chair, he looked over his shoulder at her, sighing. "No, you're not a bad person Sarah."

Her tears finally spilled over on to her cheeks, her face never changing.

Xavier left the room, going to the observation room. The fact that Bruce wasn't there didn't pass by him, although he didn't comment on that fact.

"I think her session with Loki did good. She was actually responsive today."

Fury sighed, rubbing his fore head and turning from the computers in the room. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that more sessions with him might do her some good." Xavier stated.

"She hates him, not to mention Banner would be livid. Hell, Thor doesn't even like it."

"Who even says he'll even agree? He's not exactly the type to agree to helping people." Agent Hill interjected, turning. "He'd find a way to use Sarah to his advantage. The only reason he agreed the first time was curiosity. Whatever he'd do to her will not help her in any way, it could even damage her more."  
"He'll agree." Xavier stated. "I'm sure of it." He paused a moment, his eye brows furrowing in concentration. "Just don't tell his brother, at least not right away."

Fury sighed. "He doesn't have a brother any more."

"I strongly believe some good will come from it. It might help them both." Xavier said, ignoring Fury's comment about Thor.

"There's no helping him."

"There's always a chance."

* * *

When the two men returned to his room, Loki didn't bother letting them speak.

"I'll do it." He said, cutting off whatever sentence Fury was about to say.

There was a hesitant pause. "You'll do _what_ exactly?" Fury stated, sounding angry. Or maybe that just just the natural infliction of his voice.

"I'll talk to her again."

The director opened his mouth to speak, but Xavier beat him to it.

"We would like you to talk to her on a daily basis, and if possible, help her in controlling the power inside of her, so the veil on her mind can be lifted."

Loki gave him a smirk. "We'll see."

Fury frowned at him, scowling. "I expect results in no less then a week." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, obviously not happy with the idea. Xavier stared at Loki for a moment longer, Loki staring back at him. With a dreary sigh, Xavier turned and rolled out of the room. Loki smiled after them.

_"The fools."_

* * *

The next day, Loki walked in her room, the agents following him stopping at the door and shutting it behind him. For a moment he stood by the door, staring at Sarah as she stared back at him. He frowned, turning and grabbing a chair from the desk. Pulling it in front of her, he sat down in it backwards, resting his arms against the top, leaning forward casually. She glared at him as he let his finger tips brush across her forehead.

In a second, he closed his eyes, and his mind was whisked away.

He saw standing behind her once again in that stupid white dress. He studied her back a moment, ignoring the slight drizzle that here. Loki took a step back, remembering how last time he was here she'd shoved him over that very same cliff. The sun was setting, and it's afternoon light made the rain glitter like little diamonds as it fell.

Seconds past. Minutes. Neither spoke, and Sarah just stood there, staring off into the sea. Loki nearly jumped at her voice, so soft and dangerous.

_"I've killed people._" She stated. Her hair blew softly behind her. A sigh shook her entire body. "I've never been a great person, maybe not even a good person sometimes..." Her head looked downwards before she turned to look at him. "I had never thought I would kill someone some day."

"It gets easier."

"It was easy before, and that's what scares me."

"How easy it was to kill someone?" Loki asked, scanning her face.

"How easy it was to loose control." She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "To let the power take over. Fighting it hurt so much, it felt good to surrender myself to it."

Loki puckered his lips, walking to the side with his hands behind his back. He studied a boulder for a moment before sitting. He brushed some dirt off his trousers with the back of his hand, looking away. "The first time I used magic, I was a boy. It was a weak little spell, but It was the first I'd ever gotten right." He looked at her. "That little rush of the power was the best feeling I've _ever_ felt. "

"Like electricity, running down your spine and intertwining through my soul." She said, softly, staring at the sunset.

Loki turned his eyes, looking to the sky. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "It's calmer today." He stated, holding his hand out to catch some rain drops.

"What a strange sight to see; I feel like I haven't seen a sky so clear in years."

"Insanity can do that to you." Loki stated, earning a soft chuckle from Sarah.

They didn't talk for the rest of the time. She stood there, watching the sun set, and Loki sat, watching her, eyes following the tendrils of her hair as they blew in the breeze, dark as night.

* * *

"How was your session with Loki today?" Xavier asked her, trying to meet her gaze. She wouldn't look up from her hands in her lap. "What do you talk about, you and him?" Nothing. He tried again. "What happens when you talk to him?"

She just stared at her palms, face unwavering. Xavier sighed.

_"We watched the sun set."_ She whispered, her eyes never leaving her palms.

Sarah didn't respond to any more questions that day.

* * *

Bruce gave a shuttering sigh, head in his hand and staring down at the bottle of whiskey on his desk. Drinking was exceptionally dangerous for someone like himself, knowing he could loose control just that much easier.

He was surprised at himself, realizing her didn't care. With a grunt, Bruce lifted the bottle to his lips once more, wincing at the burning taste.

Loki. _Loki_ of all people she was seeing now. She refused to talk to Bruce, even got angry that one time they mentioned it.

Now she was going to be seeing him every morning? Bruce scowled, taking another large gulp. He hated the idea of them together, knowing this was all his fault in the first place. They didn't even consult him on the idea either, the just _told_ him.

He slammed his palm against the table, giving a short yell. There was a knock at the door, but Bruce ignored it.

Another knock. Another drink.

He winced away from the light that poured in as his door was opened.

"Doctor.?" Bruce almost groaned out loud at hearing his name coming from that voice. "Are you okay?"

Bruce turned his head away. "Please, just go away."

Natasha stood at the door for a moment, her form black against the light from the hall. She reached out and flipped the light switch, causing Bruce to wince, a growl escaping from his throat.

He heard her sigh heavily, and Natasha closed the door softly behind her. "Bruce, that's not going to help anyone." He gave her a curt laugh.

"It seems to be helping me just fine thank you."

Nat walked over, pulling a chair next to Bruce and sitting in it, leaning towards him and resting her elbows on her knees. Her eyes went up and down his form several times, taking in his bloodshot eyes, messy hair, and wrinkled shirt. Bruce glanced at her for half a second before looking away and taking another drink.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I don't know what-"

"You look like her when you look at me like that."

Natasha felt her eyes narrow in confusion, brows drawing together. "Excuse me?"

Bruce gave a laugh, eyes examining his bottle. "Your eyes are cold and you are heartless." He paused a moment tensing his lips. "Just like her." He took another long drink.

Nat frowned slightly at his words, a part of her mind telling her to ignore the comment. He clearly wasn't think straight.

She ignored that thought. "I am not heartless." Her voice was soft.

Banner laughed once more, before bringing the bottle again. Natasha reached forward and put her hand on his, halting the bottle before it touched his lips.

"Bruce..." Her voice was soft, and very unlike her. "Please."

Banner jerked his hand away, pushing himself away from the desk and standing. "What? Okay?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "What do you expect from me? I am USELESS!" Bruce threw the bottle as he yelled the last word, and Nat winced slightly as it exploded against the wall. Fear wired itself down her spine, hoping the Hulk didn't make an appearance.

She gave him a moment to compose himself. "She'll come around. Just give her time."

"And in the mean time watch as she spends all her time with that... that _monster_?!" Bruce shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Natasha walked forward slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. She half expected him to shrug out from under her hand, but was pleasantly surprised when he relaxed instead. He leaned his head back towards the ceiling, running his palms across his face.

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe clear your head? I can arrange something." Bruce didn't respond right away, so she continued. "Maybe some fresh air will do you good."

Slowly, Bruce nodded his head, letting his hands fall from his face.

"Good. Come on then."

Natasha turned, walking towards the door. Bruce stared at her for a long moment before following.

* * *

Before her third session with Loki the next morning, she had an unexpected visitor.

Guards came in, like usual when she had a visitor, and they led her to the table, chaining her feet down to the floor, and hands in cuffs connected to her feet by one long chain. She supposed they deemed it safe enough to let her up the floor, and she wasn't going to question it.

She was wholly surprised at the man who entered her room.

They locked eyes as soon as he walked in. He gave a hand motion, telling the guards to leave the room. Sarah felt her brow go up ever so slightly. Obviously he wasn't afraid of her. The only one who had the spine to be alone with her was Loki.

He sat at the table, lying his palms against the table, smoothing an already smooth piece of paper that was there.

They sat in silence for a moment, eyes locked on each other.

He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I know it won't mean much to you, but I wanted you to know, although I wasn't in control of my actions, I feel very... _sorry_ for what I did to you."

She stared at him, not saying anything. He met her gaze, not looking away. Which in general surprised her. Usually people looked away by now, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're right. It doesn't mean much to me." Her voice was cold. The man across from her didn't flinch, but his eyes grew sad. In a second of pity, although she knew not where it came from, she reassured him. "It doesn't mean much to me, because it wasn't _you_." She sniffed, looking away and choosing to stare blankly at the wall, as if bored.

Barton stared at her for a long moment, before nodding once, lifting himself to his feet, hands still on the table.

"I'm still sorry."

Sarah didn't bother responding to that sentence as he left.

* * *

**Before you even think it; _no_, Bruce and Natasha are not going to become a couple. She is just trying to comfort him. :)**


End file.
